


A Marquez Carol

by liesorlife



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc has always thought the world revolved around Marc, but can he ever be convinced otherwise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kneel before Marc

Marc knows that he hasn’t always been the nicest person in the world. And he doesn’t care, he has enough fans to replace the friends he has lost over the years. He is a four time world champion, that has always been enough for Marc, his success. Who needs friends when you can have the best bike on the grid. 

“Please Marc, I really need your help”. The season is over, Dani is begging him for something, he isn’t sure what exactly, but as long as he doesn’t want his bike, he doesn’t care. Looking up from his race win he was happily watching online, he can see the hurt in Danis eyes. Rolling his own, “What, did you say something?” he asks. “I just spent an hour pouring my heart out, and you weren’t even listening. Were you?” “Listening to what?” Marc replies. “I don’t know why I bother sometimes”. “No me neither. Bother with what?” dani gives up, going to find someone who cares. 

Marc finally finishes watching his race wins, looking up, expecting to see Dani still there, he is surprised that he is all alone. “Oh well” he thinks, “I like being alone, it gives me time to think up ways to be even more brilliant!” 

*

Marc doesn’t win in valencia, and all the attention is on Pol Espargaro, who secured 6th place in the championship with a broken foot. Watching him with the media, on his crutches, Marc tries, and fails to hide his jealousy. “These are my journalists, they are supposed to be watching my every move, celebrating my success, I am the world champion. Alex, go and find a journalist that wants to interview me!” “There aren’t any, Marc this is a replay, the race was last weekend!” “But the world revolves around me Alex! Interview me!” Alex sighs, he knows that Marc has always hated sharing the limelight, even with his own brother. Settling down with a notebook and a pen, he “interviews” Marc.

AM: Marc, how does it feel being a four time world champion?  
MM: I don’t care, all I want is the attention that Pol got, and more championships, and more success.

AM: What are your plans for the winter?  
MM: Work on my plan to take over the world, write my autobiography, drink some coffee, sell Dani on ebay and sleep.

AM: Got any time to spare to hang around with your brother?  
MM I have a brother?

AM: Yes, he won the Moto 3 world championship  
MM: I don’t recall having a brother, are you sure? Hang on, you say this brother won the Moto 3 world title?! But how come I didn’t win? I am Marc, and I am brilliant.

AM: Yes, I am your brother. You know that, stop being an idiot. You didn’t win the Moto 3 world championship because you weren’t racing in it.  
MM: But if I was I would have done.

And Alex is done, hurting from Marcs cruel indifference, he gets up and walks away. 

“Hey, come back journalist. Where is my interview going to be published?” Seething, Alex spins around “I AM NOT A JOURNALIST, I AM YOUR BROTHER!” Marc is shocked, how could this guy pretend to be interviewing him. Grabbing his phone, he rings the police, claiming that someone is trying to get out of interviewing him by pretending to be his brother and not a journalist. “Why did they tell me off for wasting Police time and hang up on me?” “Are you for real Marc?”

*

The Yamaha post season party is in full swing, when Marc arrives, having hacked Vales voicemails to find out about it, “how dare they have a party without me” he thinks as he sees Pol and Aleix at the bar, Pol sat on a stool, with his crutches leaning against his leg. He is laughing, “What right does he have to be happy without me?” Marc thinks as he storms over to them, pushing Pol off the stool. Laughing as he cries out in pain, as he lands awkwardly on his broken foot. He is instantly surrounded by Yamaha mechanics, who are stopping Aleix from hitting him. 

“LET ME AT HIM!” Aleix screams at the two men holding his arms back, as Valentino Rossi helps Pol up. “What are you doing here Marc? Yamaha party, you weren’t invited, now get lost”. “I was invited, it is not a party without me, I am not leaving. All of you, KNEEL BEFORE MARC” Shouting the last three words, even Vale is shocked. “Oh sod it, release the Aleix and let him deal with him, I am going back to my drink!” Aleix lunges at Marcs throat, digging his nails in as he drags him towards the door, “out, and stay out!” 

*

“I wonder where that journalist from earlier went?!” Marc thinks as he makes his way back home, having been thrown out of the Yamaha party, he can’t believe that no one wanted him there. “Jealous, they’re all just jealous, if they had any human decency and integrity, they would have made sure I was at that party!” But Alex isn’t home when Marc gets back, the house is dark and quiet. 

Ordering pizza, he chooses a DVD, already for a night alone, maybe watching some of his race wins will take his mind off his rubbish day. He decides on his first Motogp win, one of the happiest days of his life. Winning is winning, and that is all that matters to him right now. Winning and pizza. He doesn’t need anyone, or anything else. 

*

Getting up when the doorbell rings, he opens the door to the biggest shock of his life. Yes there is a man standing there, and yes he has pizza, but he is oddly familiar to Marc. Far too familiar. 

“Jo-jo-jorge? You’re delivering pizza?” Jorge laughs, a high pitched, almost cackle-like, laugh. “No, I am not Jorge. I am just taking the form of Jorge to teach you a lesson”. “No thanks, I will just take the pizza for now, thanks though”. Slamming the door in the spectres face, Marc runs back through the house, up the stairs to his room. 

Jorge is there waiting for him though. “How did you get up here Jorge?” “I told you I am not Jorge, I took on his appearance, so I wouldn’t scare you too much. I am here to warn you, Marc you can not carry on living the way you are. With no regard for the rest of the world. Tonight you will be visited by three spirits”. “Whiskey, vodka and tequila?” “Not funny, but heed their warnings Marc, it is for your own good. Trust me, believe in me”. 

But Marc doesn’t trust Jorge, and he has no idea what he means. Abandoning the pizza, he heads for bed. “It has been a really strange day”, he thinks, “I have no idea what he means by this, I am god”. He tries to sleep, but when the clock strikes midnight, he is suddenly awoken by a gust of wind, sweeping through the room, despite the window being closed.

“Hello?” He calls out into the room, but there is no one there. Or so he thinks…


	2. The Spirit of Marquez past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc is forced to face his past evil deeds by a spirit, that looks remarkably like Aleix Espargaro..

“Aleix?” “No I am the Spirit of Marquez past” Marc is confused, the spirit looks just like Aleix Espargaro, just like the pizza delivering spirit looked like Lorenzo. “What are you doing here?” “Giving you a second chance, come with me”. Holding his hand out, spotting the reluctance and fear in Marcs face, the spirit fights an urge to laugh. “Please, you have to trust me, we have so much to achieve in just a short space of time. We will travel back through the past, together.” “The past?” “Your past”. “No thanks. I really don’t want to do this, I will just crawl back into bed and we can forget this ever happened”

“Okay, I have tried being nice to you, now I am telling you. You have no choice, you are coming with me, whether you want to or not!” Grabbing Marcs ankles, the spirit pulls, as he desperately clings onto the bed post, eventually losing the battle, and letting go. Causing them both to fall back against the wall. “Ow, that hurt”. “Yes the past can hurt, but you can learn from pain. Now let’s get moving!”

Marcs eyes are shut, in fearful anticipation, as the spirit flies towards the wall, expecting to crash into it, and be in even more pain, but they don’t. “We are outside! Please don’t drop me Spirit.” They travel backwards through time, back into Marcs childhood. They land outside, it is a warm sunny day. “Why are we here? I had a wonderful life, there is nothing wrong here”. 

They wait for while. An uncomfortable silence forming between them while Marc wonders why they are here, what could he possibly be learning from this? A car pulls up, breaking the silence. Marc watches as his dad gets baby Alex out of the car, carefully carrying him into the house with his mum right beside them. Marc is waiting for them in the living room, his grandfather is with him. “Let me see, let me see!” He is jumping up and down with excitement. His dad lowers baby Alex down, so Marc can get his first look at his newborn baby brother. “Oh, it’s ugly and bald. Can I not have a puppy instead?” 

As an adult, Marc can see the pain in his parents eyes. “I didn’t mean that mum”, “She can’t hear you, but that was a little cruel to Alex, he loves you”. “And I love him, I do”. “Really?” Marc nods, as the scene changes, to Alex begging Marc to play with him, while Marc ignores him. 

And again, to Alex begging his mum to let him go to Australia to support Marc in his first Phillip Island race, “No, you have school, you aren’t taking two weeks off to go to support Marc, you can watch it on TV, at home with me.” “But I hate school.” “I know you do, you only want to go to Australia to get out of that history test, Marc told me”. Alex sighs, “Did he tell you anything else?” “No, just that you don’t study and that you tag along behind him and his friends”. Alex wants to tell her the truth, that he is getting bullied, and that Marc doesn’t do anything to help him, all he does is laugh, and sometimes join in. 

“Why did I let them hurt him? Aleix, I am a terrible person, he is my brother. What have I done?” But the spirit isn’t finished with him, taking him back to another memory. This time in Granollers, at the home of Pol Espargaro. Standing outside, Marc has no idea why he is here. Or who lives here. Leading him inside, he sees Pol and Aleix curled up on the sofa together, Pol has his leg resting on a cushion on the table in front of him, and he has obviously been crying. 

“He just doesn’t care Aleix, I could cope with the crash, but would it kill him to even pretend that he gives a damn about me?” Aleix nods, “Yes it would. Marc has only ever cared about Marc.” Pol has his head rested on Aleix’ shoulder. “Laish? It really hurts”, and they leave it there, knowing that Pol is not talking about his foot. For the first time, Marc feels terrible about that crash. Pol is right, he could have at least sent him a message making sure he was okay.

Before he has time to mention this to the spirit, the scene changes again, this time, he is outside Emilio Alzamoras office, waiting for the crisis talks after he took Pedrosa out at Aragon last year. Feeling sick, as he remembers what happened in that office, and not wanting to relive it now, but the spirit walks into the room. Dani is in there, again crying, just like Pol was, just like Alex was. He didn’t know that Dani was crying, “Hh-he ruined my b-b-birthday” Dani sobs, his head in his hands, Marc wants to join in. He can’t believe the number of people who have been upset by his actions. He finally understands why Emilio was so angry with him that weekend.

“How many other people have I hurt Spirit? Why are you showing me these scenarios, surely I have done some good in the world? I am not all bad. Am I” Those last two words dripping in self doubt. The spirit doesn’t answer though, choosing instead to leave. 

Backing away, leaving Marc in the room with Dani and Emilio, listening as Emilio tells him that Marc is going to be punished for being reckless, he watches as he walks into the room for that meeting. Followed by Livio Suppo, Marc really wants to leave, he remembers the uncomfortable meeting so well, and he doesn’t want to be reminded of it right now. Shutting his eyes, he wills himself out of the room, trying to shut out Livios shouts, his own protest of his innocence. Innocence that makes him sound so selfish, like he doesn’t care about what happened to Dani. Just like Pol thought he didn’t care about him, just like Alex thought he didn’t care about him. 

Finally the room is silent, Marc daring to open his eyes, to his surprise he is back in his bed. 

“What happens now?” Jorge Spirit promised him three visits, what else could they possibly have to say? Maybe he could text Alex, or Pol, or Dani, or his mum and dad, too say sorry. Make amends for his past misdeeds before it is too late.


	3. The Spirit of Marquez Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surely the present can't be as scary as the past was? Can it?

Marc can’t believe what has just happened, surely that was the most insane dream he has ever had? There is no way any of this is real. 

He is in bed, watching the hour tick by, getting closer and closer to 2am, he wants to sleep, to block out everything the spirit showed him, but he can’t. Images of people crying are imprinted on his brain, and he can’t stop thinking about the pain he has caused so many people. 

A sudden flash of light, brings with it a brand new hour, and a brand new visitor. In the shape and form of Valentino Rossi. “Vale?” “No, the spirit of Marquez past told me you were a bit slow to catch on, but I would have thought by now you would know that I am not really Valentino!” “Sorry, but who are you then?” “I” the spirit says, with an air of extreme self importance, “am the spirit of Marquez present, you are Marquez I assume?” Marc nods, “Good, I hate haunting the wrong person by accident!” 

“Where are we going first?” Marc asks, curiosity mixed with his apprehension now. “To the party” “The Yamaha one?” “No, the one you weren’t invited too, they just told you it was Yamaha only, your brother is there”. 

The party is still going when they get there, they are all gathered around in a circle on the floor, Pol on a chair with his broken foot resting on a separate chair. “We are going to play a game” Aleix announces, “What am I?” “Ooh I like this one”, Jorge speaks up, “I am going first, ask away”

“Is it an animal?”  
“Yes”  
“Is it domesticated?”  
“No”  
“Is it an unwanted creature?”  
“Yes”  
“Does it live in the city”  
“No”  
“Do you see it at a race track?”  
“Yes”

“So it is an animal, that isn’t housetrained and lives at the race track and nobody wants it?” “Yep” Jorge replies with a sly grin. “Oh I have it”, Aleix laughs, “It’s Marc!!” The entire room explodes with laughter, as Marc just stands there horrified. Is that what they really think of him? 

“I think that is our time to leave”, leading Marc back out of the door, and into another scene, one from earlier in the day. 

Alex is there, talking to Valentino about how to keep the party from Marc. “Vale it is okay, I won’t tell him anything, I promise, he won’t find out. Not from me, not now not ever. You can trust me, please, you have to trust me.” There is a hint of desperation in Alex’ voice, a desperation to be accepted by Vale. “Marc doesn’t” he adds. Vale sighs, “Okay, but he turns up and I am holing you personally responsible”.

“What is going to happen to Alex? Spirit, please tell me, you can’t let Vale hurt Alex”. “I won’t be, you will”, “NO ALEX!” Forgetting that no one can here him, he races towards them, “It’s okay Alex, I won’t let this happen, I won’t go to the party, I promise”. 

“It is too late Marc”, the spirit tells him, “Tonight has already happened. Alex is just going to live with the consequences of your selfish actions, again.” “What is going to happen?” “Let us see”.

And the scene changes again, Alex is alone, with an angry Valentino, and an angrier Aleix Espargaro. “You promised Alex, and you let us down. You let him in, you let him hurt Pol. You dim-witted, irresponsible, little idiot. That is the last time you ever get invited to one of our parties. You will join your brother on the outcast list, and I never want to see you again.” Aleix is furious, “That’s it? That is the only punishment for him? He let Marc hurt my brother.” 

“I didn’t me-me-mean too” Alex is crying, backed into the corner, he is terrified, even though he knows he has no control over what Marc does, and has never been able to control his brother. He tries to explain, but Vale punches him, causing Alex to cry out in pain, and Marc to cry out in his brothers defence. “This is all my fault, spirit, why show me this, take me from here, I can’t stand it anymore”

But the spirit forces him to stay, to stay and watch as Valentino Rossi and Aleix Espargaro scream at Alex, and both of them hit him, telling him that he is worthless, that all he will ever be is Marcs brother, no one else. No other identity. Watching the brother he never really wanted suffer, makes Marc realise, finally, that he does care. “Please Spirit, I am begging you, take me away from here” tears running down Marcs face now, as the scene finally fades away.

Back in the safety of Marcs bedroom, he has to ask the spirit, “please tell me that didn’t happen, I can’t stand the thought of Alex being treated so badly because of something I did. It isn’t fair.” “Oh but it did happen, Marc I am the spirit of Marquez present, not the spirit of Marquez nightmares. And this is where I leave you, to face the final chapter of your journey tonight. I am truly sorry that you had to witness that, good bye Marc.” “Bye Spirit”. 

Marc watches as the Spirit drifts away through his bedroom wall. He grabs his phone. 

Marc: Alex, I love you. I love you so much, I am so sorry for everything I have ever done to you that lead to this moment. Please talk to me.

Marc: I am so sorry Pol. 

That is all he can say in that message though, not even knowing where to start with this apology.

Lying back on his bed, looking at the now cold pizza box, watching the remaining twenty minutes of the hour tick by. Marc has no appetite left. All he can do is think and wonder what on earth the last spirit has in store for him. What sort of future is in store for him if he doesn’t change?

Ten minutes, time has rarely gone so slowly  
Nine minutes, maybe a slice of cold pizza will help  
Eight minutes, or not, now he just feels sick  
Seven minutes, this is just silly, stop looking at the time, Marc thinks  
Six minutes, only he can’t  
Five minutes, Maybe a trip to the bathroom will help speed up time a little bit  
Four minutes, no he doesn’t want to miss the Spirit. He wants to make a good impression  
Three minutes, a good impression? On what could easily be a figment of his imagination?  
Two minutes, oh god, now Marc feels really sick  
On minute, and he really needs the toilet!

Ten  
Nine  
Eight  
Seven  
Six  
Five  
Four  
Three  
Two  
One. The clock starts to chime, finally it is time to face the future.


	4. The Spirit of Marquez Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past was depressing, the present was worse. Surely the future will be full of.. hope..?? Nope! NEVER!

Marc is pacing up and down the room. Nerves settling in as he awaits the final chapter of this story, this is the scary chapter. The one he has been dreading right from the start. He has no clue what form this spirit is going to take, but he is hoping it is not someone he has hurt in the past, he couldn’t deal with it being someone who is angry with him.

But it is not. The final spirit is wearing a hood, a bright orange hooded coat, covered in Repsol sponsorship. “Dani?” But the spirit is too tall to be Dani, the spirit is taller than he is. “Scott?” But the Spirit doesn’t reply. Just points to the wall, silently ordering Marc towards it. Following him towards the future.

*

He is outside race direction, Aleix Espargaro standing next to him, looking ready to kill him. “I can’t believe you did that, you just can’t cope with being beaten can you? You had to drive him off the track, and if that wasn’t bad enough you hit him with the broken exhaust from your bike, you’re lucky he put his arm up to protect his face, because you would have killed him. Then I would have had to kill you.” Marc watches as he is banned from racing forever, that Pol could have died because of him. 

“Spirit, I wouldn’t do that to anyone”, but he remembers pushing Pol of that stool in the party, remembers watching Alex take the blame for it, watching Aleix and Valentino Rossi beat his innocent little brother up. The old Marc really would have done it, he knows he would. “Okay Spirit, so I have no career now, I must still have a future, I have other talents, and I know I have friends that would be willing to help me out, don’t I?”

He is taken to the hospital, Pol is recovering from the surgery, “He got banned for life”. Aleix has just arrived, “Good. Why did he do this to me?” Pol asks, tears in his eyes, as Aleix climbs onto the bed next to him, wrapping his arms around Pols shoulders, “Because he is a jealous and bitter little man Pol, and he got what he deserved, banned for life”.

“Spirit? What does happen to me?” Although Marc is scared to find out, he has to know.

*

“No daddy, we don’t want to visit uncle Marc. he smells, and he is weird!” He finds himself in Alex’ living room, fifteen years have passed. Alex has a cabinet full of trophies, and all around the room are framed photographs of Alex and their parents, his wife and their children. No where are there pictures of Marc. “Yes we are going, I promised your grandparents that I would keep an eye on him while they were on their cruise, and I meant it”. 

Marc is living in a small, dilapidated house with an overgrown garden, which is home to at least one hundred cats. The inside is even worse, there are even more cats. There is peeling wall paper on the walls, Marc is sitting on the sofa, a small screen TV is on, showing highlights from the last MotoGP. “That should have been ME winning! Alex, why wasn’t I winning?!” Alex sighs, “Marc, you haven’t raced in five years, you got banned for life after you assaulted Pol Espargaro, remember?” “No, I am Marc and I am perfect!” Alex, not for the first time, wonders why he still visits. “Marc, please talk to me. Properly”. But he doesn’t, Marc clams up into his shell. 

“Daddy can we go now? We have been here for ages, and uncle Marc is still alive! Let’s leave, pleeeeease”, the children are pleading, desperate to get away from Marcs dark, smelly, crowded house.

Marc turns to the Spirit, “I don’t want to live like that, please Spirit show me something happy”. The scene changes, they are in a graveyard, surrounded by hundreds of mourners. “I died?” Marc asks, but this is not his funeral. He spots himself, standing near the back. Alex’ children are close to the gravesite. They’re crying. Getting closer Marc tries to find out what is going on. 

“It is such a tragedy, Alex had his whole life ahead of him, he wasn’t even thirtyfive years old. To slip on the cat poo on Marcs driveway and fall over was a silly accident, but to end up falling in front of a car, was just tragic”. “Alex? No! This is all my fault. I killed my own brother” Tears streaming down Marcs face, how will anyone forgive him for this. Alex’ two children have no father because of him, he ruined his own career by attacking another rider. Is there anything Marc has done right? 

“Please Spirit, I can’t be all that bad, you have to tell me that it is going to be okay. I will change my whole life now, I am going to make everything okay. Alex won’t die, I won’t let Alex die.” Marc is babbling, but the Spirit still has not finished, there are still vital lessons left for Marc to learn.

They leave the funeral, skipping ahead several more years. Marc is much older now, and still alone. What little hair he has left has gone grey, he doesn’t even have his cats anymore. He is crying, turning to the Spirit, he sees that even the Spirit has left him. This is his destiny, to die sad and alone, without even a pet to keep him company. He is truly alone now. He knows that if he doesn’t want this life. Starting tomorrow he is going to change his whole life. 

He sits down on the sofa, next to his future self. Wishing he could talk to future Marc, to say sorry, for all the hurt he has caused. Not just to Alex and their family, but to everyone else to, and to himself. He truly had no idea he was leading such a miserable existence. Head in his hands he starts to cry, for the millionth time tonight the tears are flowing down his face. Hours later, he finally stops crying, looking up he is back in his room, the cold long forgotten about pizza is still on the bed. Finally his night is over, looking at his phone there are no messages, but he doesn’t need them right now. He needs to sleep, to escape from the bitter recollections from his past, and frightening snippets of his future. The future that he is determined not to live.


	5. Do You Wanna Build a Racetrack?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with a lonely future, Marc tries to turn his life around.

Marc is relieved the following morning, sunlight streaming through the window, the pizza still abandoned on the floor. But he is home, in his own bed, memories of last night are still fresh in his mind. Leaping out of bed, he has to get to Alex. 

Knocking on his door, he gets no answer. “Alex?” He calls, but there is still no reply. Determined not to give up, he adds; “Do you wanna build a racetrack? Come on lets go and play. I never see you anymore, come out the door, it’s like you’ve gone away. We used to be best buddies, and now we’re not. I wish you would tell me why! Alex? Do you wanna build a racetrack? It doesn’t have to be a racetrack!” Finally he hears a distinctive shout from the other side of the door. “Go away Marc!” Sighing, “Okay, bye”. Only he doesn’t leave, Alex is going to come out of his room at some point, and he is going to be right there, waiting for him!

An hour later, and still no movement from Alex. Marc is getting really bored, but he is not going anywhere. Alex is going to hear, and hopefully accept, his heartfelt apology. 

“Do you wanna build a racetrack? Or ride our bikes around the halls? I think some company is overdue, I’ve started talking to the pictures on the walls. It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, watching the hours tick by” But still Alex doesn’t respond, although Marc is convinced he heard Alex sniggering behind the closed door.

Marc decides one last verse, one straight from his heart, full of his sincerest feelings. “Alex? Please, I know you’re in there. People are asking where you’ve been. They say have courage and I’m trying too. I’m right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other, it’s just you and me. What are we gonna do?

“Do you wanna build a racetrack…?” 

“Marc, shut up and get in here!” Alex finally relents, Marc excitedly pushes open the door, Alex is lying on his back on top of the blanket on his bed, not wearing a shirt. Marc can see the bruising from where Aleix Espargaro hit him. “What did you want anyway?” Steeling himself, taking a deep breath, “To say sorry, not just for last night, but for everything I have ever put you through, I should have been the one looking after you, you’re my baby brother, and I love you”. 

Nothing could have prepared Alex for this, he really thought Marc just wanted to borrow money off him, thats usually when he is nice! “What’s happened Marc?” Sitting up and looking at him properly, he can see something has spooked his older brother, this might be a genuine attempt by him to make amends, and Alex is determined to make him grovel. 

“How did you get those bruises?” So he is going to dance around the real reason he is there, and make some small talk first. “Fell over last night when I was drunk” Alex replies, averting his eyes, so Marc can’t see that he is lying. “No you didn’t. Aleix Espargaro and Valentino Rossi hit you because I gatecrashed that party and hurt Pol” Shocked Alex stutters his response, “H-h-how did y-y-ou know?” 

Marc climbs on the bed next to Alex, wrapping him up in a hug, “it’s a long story, but I need you to know that I am so sorry. From now on you will get the best big brother you could ever ask for. No more Marc Vs Alex, it is Marc and Alex Vs the world, and we will be doing it by respecting our rivals.” 

Alex is scared, Marc has never been this nice to him, and although he is really enjoying it, he can’t help wondering why he has changed so suddenly overnight. “Marc? Please tell me, what has happened to you?” 

So he tells him, Alex listening, laughing at some of the stories, until he gets to his own funeral. He can see the tears in Marcs eyes as he describes how guilty he felt. And how alone and bleak his future is, and that he can’t stand the thought of it anymore. 

He brings out the list of people he needs to apologise too, asking Alex for his help, to be there for him, when he gets back, probably with a black eye, he adds, only half joking. “Do you need me to come with you?” “Yes, but I also know that I need to do this on my own. Do you need anything? Help downstairs? Ice for your ribs?” Alex shakes his head, “I’m fine Marc, really, it doesn’t even hurt much anymore”, they both know that Alex is lying, but they both accept it. 

*

Hours later, Marc finds himself outside Pol Espargaros house. The urge to chicken out and go home is threatening to overcome him, but he finally rings the doorbell.

There is a look of disgust on Aleix Espargaros face as he opens the door. “What?” “Can I speak to Pol?” “No” “Why not?” “He’s not here” “When will he be back?” “Couple of days” “Where is he?” “On holiday with some of his team” “Can I talk to you?” “No” “Why not?” “Because I have nothing to say to you, now get off my brothers property!” “No, you are going to talk to me Aleix, because I am not leaving here until you do. And I am prepared to sing to you!”

Aleix relents, having a Marquez on the front doorstep decreases the property value, and ruins the colour scheme, but a singing Marquez is even worse. Like an overgrown garden gnome! 

Aleix leads Marc inside, Pol is stretched out on the sofa, Pippa on his chest, Zuki by his feet and Eina lying by his side. “I thought you said Pol wasn’t here” “I lied, he didn’t want to see you, and neither did I, you have three minutes, what did you want”. 

“To apologise”, Pol sits up so suddenly he disturbs all three sleeping dogs, who start growling at the unwelcome disruption to their afternoon sleep. “Huh? What for?” “Everything, everything I did to you that I shouldn’t have. Last night, Barcelona, everything Pol. I am so sorry, what I did last night was inexcusable, I know I wasn’t invited to the party because nobody likes me. Aleix, Alex didn’t tell me, I found out by hacking Rossis voicemail, you shouldn’t have blamed him, I never trusted him like I should have done.” 

Both Aleix and Pol are shocked by Marcs admissions, and have no clue why he has suddenly decided to repent for all his evil. Why now? His three minutes are up, but he doesn’t leave, and Aleix doesn’t pick him up and throw him out like he did last night. 

Aleix even invites him to stay for a drink, and they spend half an hour talking, Marc opening up, telling them that his future was one surrounded by cats, who kill his brother, and then abandon him. “It sounds just like that movie we watched once Pol, by that Charles Darwin guy!” Pol sighs, Aleix tries so hard sometimes! “Charles Dickens, and you mean A Muppets Christmas Carol?” “Yes! That’s the one, with Marquez the rat!” “Hey! I am nice now!” All three of them laugh, and finally it is time for Marc to leave, he has to face Valentino now, and he is dreading it. Even more than he dreaded this meeting. 

“Bye guys, and thank you for listening to me and again I am so sorry, for everything”. They both nod, “it’s fine Marc, really.” 

*

“You hit Alex?” Aleix feels terrible about it all, “yeah, I thought I was defending you but I wasn’t, I was just being a Marc. Pol, I am sorry too”. “don’t tell me, tell Alex”. 

Aleix: I am really sorry Alex  
Alex: It’s fine, I’ll live. Really don’t worry about it

*

It takes Marc hours to get to Vales ranch, and he isn’t happy to see him, not one little bit of him wants to see Marc. But he lets him in. Vale finds Marcs future hilarious, especially when the cats leave him too! 

“What makes you think a few apologies is going to change anything?” “Because these aren’t apologies, they’re lifestyle changers. I am going to start thinking about others, not just myself, I have already started trying to be the brother Alex deserves, and I will never give up, my fate will be rewritten by good deeds”. 

Vale is sceptical though, he really has no faith in Marcs ability to change, but if Pol, Aleix and Alex are willing to give him a chance, Vale will too. Giving him a hug, and a week before he falls back into his old ways, Vale promises Marc he will be there to help. 

*

That went well, far better than he ever thought it would go, as he heads back home. Stopping at a cafe to get a coffee on the way. “Name?” The waitress asks, in a bored voice when he finally makes it to the front of the queue. “Marc, with a “C”” Marc says, hating it when people spell his name “Mark”. 

Five minutes later, his order is ready, written on the lid is “Cark”. Yesterday he would have thrown the hot coffee over the waitress and sworn at her! But he doesn’t, he laughs, and posts a picture of it on his Instagram.

Marc knows that he still has a long way to go for his redemption to be complete, but it isn’t a pointless battle, with the help of his brother, he can win this fight. Finally he can look forward to a much brighter future.


End file.
